Cheer off
by Konorai
Summary: Thing get crazy and disturbing when L declares a cheerleading contest. Oneshot. Please Review! Rated T, only one cuss.


Cheer-off

Light was walking outside of Task Force headquarters when he noticed Misa cheerleading and flipping and…well, everything cheerleaders do. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Misa. I didn't know you cheerlead." He said politely. "Oh, Light! Cheerleading is easy once you get the hang of it! Want me to teach you?" Misa said. Before Light could even respond, Misa yelled, "GREAT! Okay, the first this you need to do is memorize the cheer! Alright, Memorize this….." Misa said. She repeated the cheer to Light several times before letting him leave.

Later that day, the cheer got stuck in Light's head. He kept saying it to himself and sometimes out loud all day. "You've seen us before, but never quite like this! We're back and better, 2nd best, never! Step aside cause you've just been beat! We're out for the title and you're in for defeat. Move it just, do it! Get out of our way! We've seen your stuff, it's not enough. We'll blow you away!" Light repeated over and over. It got on L's nerves so he took action.

"Light, you do realize that cheer stinks, right?" L said. "So? It's not like you can do better." Light said annoyed. "That gives me an Idea." L said. Everyone in the Task Force began to listen attentively. "We could have a cheer-off. Everyone will do a cheer and we all vote on who was the best. No bribes or voting for yourself." L said. "Alright, Matsuda will start this off tomorrow." Light said. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Matsuda said trying to change some minds, but failing miserably.

The next day, Matsuda was all pink with pom-poms in each hand, and a ribbon in the middle of his frilly outfit. "Alright Matsuda, show us what your made of." L said with practically no emotion. He looked interested before. Nobody even cared that Kira was still on the loose. Matsuda sighed. "Okay….here goes nothing." He said hopelessly.

"Strawberry Shortcake, Banana Split  
We think your team plays like ****  
Shift it to the left,  
Shift to the right,  
Stand up Sit down Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Matsuda cheered while jumping up and down and spinning and did a flip or two. The first few words interested L, but everyone was shocked at Matsuda cussing. When he finished, he was almost completely out of breath. L stared straight ahead aimlessly and said, "If I hadn't seen the rest of the cheers yet, I would have voted for Matsuda…" L said. He was actually lying just to occupy Matsuda. "Aizawa, you're up tomorrow." said Watari.

The next day, Aizawa chose for his outfit to be gray. He was the most annoyed you can think of. "Go Aizawa! Show us your stuff!" Matsuda said eager that his turn was over. _"There has to be an alternative….." _Aizawa thought before beginning to cheer.

"Don't mess with the best,

Cause the best don't mess!

Don't fool with the cool,

Cause the cool don't fool!"

Aizawa just shifted side to side, and shook his pom-poms. Overall, it was okay. The only disturbing thing was that at a certain point, his skirt blew up and he was wearing panties. That obviously disturbed everyone. "….Dad…..Ryusaki said you're going next…." Light said worried his father would embarrass him. That is exactly what he did. The next day, made up an "original" cheer he made up in an attempt to tell L something.

"My son, is not Kira,

I can prove it to you.

My son is not Kira

You might have to think this through.

He might seem suspicious,

Act suspicious,

Or smell suspicious too,

But my son is not Kira,

I can tell you that is true!"

"I rate this as one of the most disturbing performances." L said. "Sorry, ." L continued. "So…who should go next?" L said looking at a clipboard. Suddenly, everyone looked at L evilly, smiling in creepy ways. "This doesn't look good…" L muttered to himself.

L was dressed in pink cheerleading outfit with pink pom-poms and ponytails in his hair. Everyone stared at amazement. Watari was out of breath from the struggle it took for him to get L in a cheerleading outfit. L sighed. "Come on L, you can be the greatest detective ever, yet you can cheerlead. Try and prove me wrong!" Light said bragging. "Let's get this over with." L said under his breath.

"1-2-3-4 get up,  
Get loud, stand up and shout  
We are the best,  
the number one team!

Split the "V"  
Dot the "I"  
Curl that "C"  
T-O-R-Y, T-O-R-Y

Let's get physical  
Get down, get hard, get mean  
Let's get physical  
And beat that other team!

You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to football  
You might as well step back

Let's get fired up  
Get rough, get tough, get mean  
Let's get fired up  
and roll right over that team!"

"I vote for Ryusaki!" Everyone said at the same time.


End file.
